1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air dryers, dehumidifiers and related devices, and more specifically to an improved freeze-thaw type of air dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air dryers and dehumidifiers are well known. Many air dryers use a cooling or refrigeration system to chill a flow of air to below its dew point, and then collect and remove the water that condenses on the cooling surfaces. Other systems remove water from air by cooling the air to below its freezing point, thereby freezing the condensed water as ice, and then periodically warming to thaw the ice into liquid water for removal. However, as ice builds up on the freezing surfaces, it immediately begins to reduce freezing effectiveness and/or airflow. The prior art type of freeze-thaw air dryer is particularly prone to inefficiencies from ice build-up and airflow restriction, and requires separate airflow paths during the freezing and thawing cycles.